


Nutting a Naut

by VisceralComa



Series: Comafall [10]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Old Friends, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceralComa/pseuds/VisceralComa
Summary: He reconnects with Captain Vasco on their voyage to Teer Fradee.





	Nutting a Naut

I It was their fifth night at sea to Teer Fradee and Beltran couldn't sleep. It was expected. He'd not been at sea for some time and never for this long. The thought of the endless abyssal ocean left him reeling with nightmares and a deep terror every time he looked out over the ocean. But he persisted and joined the voyage, if only to follow and serve his master, De Sardet. Said master slept peacefully, undisturbed by the rocking of the ship or the sound of the oceans.

Going to the main deck was a bad choice, but it was the only place he could really get fresh air. He kept his gaze away from the aft rails and instead looked up at the sails and sky.

That helped settle his nerves.

"Seasick?"

He jolted at the familiar tone of Captain Vasco who had meandered silent down from the helm. He tucked his head down, not meeting the Captain's gaze but the swaying had him looking up and right into it anyway.

"No, sir." Beltran gulped. He wasn't truly, but the sway reminded him of the ocean and he rather not think of it. If anything were to happen this far out, he'd drown. Body lost to the sea and never laid to rest. The thought sent a shiver through him. Even as a wee lad he'd been terrified of the ocean. Made for a bad match with the Nauts, even if he’d been given.

"Still afraid of sea monsters, Beltran?" Vasco burred as he leaned against the mast.

"No." He snapped, but then sheepishly took it back. "Not of monsters, but of drowning."

"How about a distraction then?" Vasco jerked his head to his quarters.

"You'll risk letting your crew see a simple servant enter your quarters?" Beltran joked as Vasco led the way.

"I'm the Captain, they'd not question it. Plus..." He pushed the door open. "I can do what I want."

"Aren't you so lucky?"

"Well one of us had to make something of themselves." Vasco teased.

"Well one of us, didn't have a warrant out for their arrest." Beltran retorted.

Vasco snorted. "Bet you gave em hell chasing ye?"

"More like, I turned myself in like the sensible lad I was." Beltran sniffed. The more he talked with Vasco, the more his hidden burr came out.

Vasco shook his head. "No sense of adventure, that's why the Nauts gave ya up." He grabbed a bottle from his desk. "Can I pour you a dram?"

"Oof, Scotch? Make it two if you can spare it." Beltran sat down uninvited. The door was closed and for a brief moment, it was like they were laddies again. Sneaking into the First Mate's quarters while they were docked and taking sips from the good spirits. They were inevitably caught and had their hides whipped red. Not that they felt it, they'd been piss drunk throughout it. Beltran smirked at the memory taking the offered glass.

"What's got ye grinning like a fool?"

"Remember when we snuck into Mate Smitty's quarters?" Beltran recalled.

Vasco drew in a sharp breath and grinned. "Didn't sit for a week."

"Some days I'll wake up thinking I've still got a bruise." Beltran joked.

"I remember how you'd walk around pulling ya trousers down checking." Vasco teased.

"Did not!"

"You did it outside Madame de Fer's. She near beat you from the affront!" Vasco cackled.

Beltran kicked at Vasco's chair and he went sprawling, his glass of scotch undisturbed as he rolled. Beltran had to admit, he was impressed.

"If a single drop of this had fallen, I would have taken ye over my knee and beaten ye myself!" He growled but set the glass down to brush the dirt from his coat.

"Ye wouldn't." Beltran sipped at his glass.

"Oh you don't think I can't still take ye?" Vasco sized him up.

"I think you've let your Captaincy get ta yer head." Beltran shot back, but set his glass down and began rolling his sleeves up. He knew where this was going.

"Careful, Bel." Vasco warned. "You don't know all I've learned since the last time."

"Aye, and ye don't know all I've mastered." Bel grinned. With glasses set aside they stood. 

Vasco removed his coat and set it down. He loosened his sleeves and rolled them up, revealing the intricate tattoos that stretched from his jaw to his wrists. 

"Usual rules?" Bel asked.

Vasco nodded as he moved the chairs aside. There wasn't much room but there was enough they could grapple without causing too much of a mess if they were careful. Keyword, **If** they were careful.

They watched each other, crouched low and waited for the other to make the first move. The time ticked by for far too long. Bel decided to make the first move. He lunged forward, intent on charging Vasco but he jumped up and over him to dodge, and rolled on the floor.

"Damn, forgot ye could do that." Bel swore.

"Ye getting slow in ye old age there." Vasco grinned.

This time Bel went higher, Vasco met him, their hands caught in each other and shoulders as their heads were side by side. Vasco pushed and he met each one. Bel tried to get under to throw Vasco off his footing, but he was too quick and agile. He flipped to the side and got over and behind him before Bel could blink. Vasco slammed them against the floor. He pinned his legs with his and pulled his arm back. 

“Got ya.” Vasco heaved.

“Nah.” Bel strained and tried to wriggle out of the pin, his arm strained with an almost pop. 

“Keep that up, see where it gets ya.” Vasco chuckled in his ear. 

Bel growled and tried again. He used his legs and hips to try and throw Vasco off, but all he managed was to grind against him.

Vasco’s growl lowered and his breath panted against his ear sent a warmth to Bel’s cheeks. 

“Ya really want to break something.” Vasco warned as Bel tried his arms again. 

“Just yer hold.” Bel spit out but this time Vasco clenched harder. Their bodies now tight against each other. 

“Do ye yield?” 

It was a long moment, long for Bel anyway as he felt Vasco against him, hard. Even through their trousers. The cabin was quiet save for their breaths and the blood rushed in his ears. He turned his head to look at Vasco, to see his eyes were dark and full of want. Yet he didn't act on it, not until he saw Bel. Face flushed, mouth agape as he panted and licked his lips. 

Vasco drew back and let him go. The both of them kept their distance as they rose. A question in the air between them. Vasco cleared his throat and grabbed the scotch from the desk and held it out. “Best finish that.” 

“Yes…” Bel admitted. He tossed his head back, downing the drink. He let it linger in the back of his throat before he swallowed. “I should go.” He shifted the chairs out of the way to access the door, but Vasco slammed the door before he could leave. “What are you-?” 

Vasco’s mouth was on him, hot and wet and demanded so much more. He pulled back, eyes alight and Bel didn’t stop him or push him away. No, he yanked him by his collar closer and returned the kiss. Their bodies pressed close. 

This time, Vasco made the first move and yanked until his vest and shirt were open. It gave him access to his body. “Vas-” 

He seared his mouth with his and swallowed every moan. He turned them until he bore down on Bel and pushed him up and against the desk. 

“When’s the last time ye ate?” Vasco asked as he undid their pants. 

“Been a few days.” Bel admitted as he pushed Vasco’s hands away to undo the intricate ties. 

Vasco chuckled. “So you **were **seasick.” He grinned smug and satisfied as he reached for the drawer.

“Aye, now shut it.” Bel grunted as he tipped when the ship swayed an unexpected way. 

“And ye’ve lost yer sealegs.” Vasco taunted around a kiss.

Bel grumbled and pushed his trousers down. Vasco stepped back enough to throw them aside and grabbed the jar from his drawer. While he opened it, Bel pushed down Vasco’s trousers quick. 

Vasco was a sight to behold with his shirt and vest splayed open with no trousers. The intricate tattoos that worked their way down his body, accentuated every muscle. Vasco smirked as Bel appreciated him. His hand slid up his chest and back down to his crotch where Vasco held the jar for him. 

With two fingers, Bel drew enough lube to coat Vasco’s length. He spread it with a slow pumping motion while he pushed his foreskin down each time. Vasco pressed a kiss to his temple. His hips flexed, as he restrained himself from thrusting into Bel’s grasp. 

Once Vasco was properly coated, Bel took another dip and this time reach down to himself. One finger slipped in, spreading the lubricant deep enough. 

Vasco kissed him and pulled one of his legs up to rest on his shoulder to spread him wide. He didn’t take over, but instead brought Bel close enough that he could once he was ready, instead his hand came around Bel’s cock and squeezed. His fingers teased down and cupped his balls. 

Bel bit Vasco’s lip and sucked on it with a grin. Vasco squinted and squeezed his length until Bel moaned and had to stop preparing himself. 

Vasco tutted and aligned himself. It was slow going, he’d push a bit and then pull back. Bel winced and clenched with each push in. Vasco would still, and distract Bel with another kiss, pulled him close or removed the remnants of their clothes until they were both naked. But when he finally sunk in and the flesh of his crotch met flesh Bel’s arse, he sighed. 

“Vasco.” Bel moaned and twitched against him. 

“Damnation, yer tighter than a nun’s gee.” Vasco laughed. 

“Certainly hope ye’ve not been fucking any nuns, damn yer soul otherwise.” Bel wheezed. He tried to keep his laughter in check otherwise he’d clench even more. 

“My soul’s been damned long before that.” Vasco grinned over him and pulled back. Bel tensed. “Don’t go tensing like that, else it’ll hurt.” 

“I canna help it.” Bel grunted.

They both moaned when Vasco thrust in. The slap of flesh was obscene in the quiet of the captain’s quarters, but it soon filled it. A rhythmic noise that joined the thumping against the desk and the rocking and swaying of the ship. 

Vasco gasped and Bel gripped his shoulder tight as they all but fused together with each thrust. His hips rolled up to meet each one. 

“Bel…” Vasco rasped. “I’m…”

“Inside.” Bel pled. He understood what he asked and granted permission. He lay back against the desk as Vasco hunched over him. Both his legs held up at his knees and gave Vasco the access and angle as he rut inside deeper and faster. Bel squeezed his eyes shut in both the pain and the pleasurable warmth that soon followed as Vasco spent inside him. 

It didn’t take long after, for Vasco to pull out and pull him closer to the edge of the desk and promptly went down on Bel. His cock sensitive to Vasco’s tongue lavishing his length. He sucked and scraped his teeth until he came. Vasco perched himself up as he swallowed all Bel offered with a satisfied smirk. 

“So…” Bel heaved with a smile once he could breathe without panting. “I’ll take that as win?” 

Vasco barked with laughter and pushed Bel back down. “I still pinned you down.” 

“That you did.” Bel grinned into the kiss with Vasco.

**Author's Note:**

> I was not going to let the pun of Vasco being from the Naut's faction pass me by. 
> 
> If there are any Greedfall fans, hope you enjoy~


End file.
